


Gettin' Caught Sneakin' Around

by LucindaAM



Series: My Guilty Pleasure One-Shots [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hard to explain, Read it and understand, Steve Rogers adopted a kid, Steve goes full dad mode when he finds out who, You're that kid, You've been dating someone in secret, kind of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Steve Rogers never expected that one day he'd be a father. He definitely didn't expect to inherit an adult daughter. But here he is. And he wouldn't change it for the world. Even if he did just catch you sneaking around with his best friend in the world. Scratch that . . . ex-best, DEAD MAN WALKING best friend in the world.Who knew Steve would be such an over-protective father?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader
Series: My Guilty Pleasure One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997734
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Gettin' Caught Sneakin' Around

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't plan it this way, I SWEAR. But . . . who am I to deny casual coincidence? Happy Father's day to all the parental figures out there that stand up, take charge, and make a difference in the lives of their kids. Biological, Adopted, Surrogated, Friended and however else. Thanks for making a difference.

Steve smiled gently at the picture in his wallet. It was a picture of the two of you on what you had teasingly claimed as your birthday. June 20th. The summer solstice. The longest day of the year. More birthday for you. Or so you’d claimed.

You had claimed all this, of course, at 12:01 AM on the dot when you had burst into Steve’s bedroom and jumped on his bed, startling him awake. You’d proceeded to plop a cheesy birthday hat on his head, a matching one already on yours.

“What the . . .” He’d started.

You’d merely laughed and pulled out your Stark-issued cellphone, quickly snapping a picture of the two of you. “Happy birthday to me!!! Be up in six hours, pops! You’re taking me out for breakfast!”

Then, just like the hurricane you’d always been, you’d danced your way out of his room, leaving a very confused, still half-asleep Steve alone.

It had been the day that had cemented your relationship.

The day he’d finally been able to admit in his heart of hearts that you were his. He was doing this.

He was a dad.

That had been almost a year ago.

It had been nearly 5 since you’d met.

The Avengers had found themselves busy with the resurgence of HYDRA. When SHIELD got an influx of applications from enhanced individuals, wanting to help make a difference, it had made sense to pair an Avenger up with one of the new recruits and work in separate teams to take down the threat. Steve hadn’t been happy to be paired up with a teenager. But it was non-negotiable. Or so Fury said. You’d been the only rookie Fury could trust to make it out of Steve’s care alive. You were nearly as durable as the super soldier and faster than most. At the very least, you met the minimum requirement. You could survive a jump out of a plane without a parachute.

So, Steve had taken you under his wing. And you’d just sort of . . . stayed.

Neither of you knew it at the time, but you both needed the other in your lives. You fit together in a way that no one had expected, but everyone saw.

It was because of the love he’d come to develop for you, the growing woman he saw as his daughter, that when Tony handed Steve an adoption certificate on April Fools as a joke, Steve hadn’t brushed it away entirely.

Instead he’d brought it to you with shaking hands and a hesitant tone.

You hadn’t hesitated for a second.

Steve stroked the picture as he sat huddled in the dark common room. It was only thanks to the stars peeking in through the window that he could see it at all, but he wasn’t about to go turn the lights on.

He sighed and tucked the worn picture back into his wallet before slipping that into his pants. Then he steepled his fingers and posed in thought.

Tony had called him into the lab just a few hours earlier. The normally jovial Iron Man was grim when he said; “Cap’ . . . think you should look at this.”

Steve had been nervous as he followed Tony into the lab and sat down. Tony glanced at him nervously for a moment before he threw up an image from the security cam’s on the screen. Steve glanced at the empty hallway for a second before turning to Tony. “What am I . . .”

“Just . . . watch.”

Steve reluctantly turned his attention back to the screen, not sure exactly what he was watching for but knowing that it must have something to do with you. A sense of dread began stewing in his stomach.

For another few seconds, nothing happened and then suddenly, a door cracked open and you peeked a very disheveled head out. You looked left and then right and then you slowly stepped into the hallway. A hand reached out and snagged yours pulled you back into a passionate embrace that had even Tony’s ears turning red.

“Turn it off.” Steve managed to grit out, doing his best not to smash a hole in Tony’s expensive equipment.

Tony shook his head. “There’s more.”

Steve’s fingers curled into fists at the thought of there being any “more”, but he forced his eyes to stay on the screen. The need to murder whoever DARED to touch his baby girl was almost a physical pull, but he kept it together.

He wanted to know just how hard he was going to have to pummel your lover into the ground.

Finally, you broke away from the kiss, lips swollen, and rosy cheeked. Your hair had managed to get even more disheveled and you ran your fingers through it, trying to calm the fray as you quickly glanced around the hallway again.

You smiled into the doorway, which was still hiding the identity of your partner in-crime, and reached in, taking a larger hand in yours. You pulled on the arm gently and the rest of the man came into focus on screen.

There, clear as day, lips swollen, smile wide, was none other than Steve’s best friend in the whole world. Bucky ‘dead-to-him' Barnes.

A crack echoed through the lab as Steve’s grip tightened on the armrests of his chair and they broke clean off.

Tony was staring at the chair, frozen in shock.

“Uh . . .”

Steve tossed the broken plastic on the table and stood abruptly. “I’m gonna kill ‘im.”

Steve stalked out of the lab. Tony jumped up from the table and made to follow him. “I don’t think . . .”

“I’M GOING TO KILL HIM!” Steve called.

Tony froze in his tracks and turned to look at the broken plastic on his table. “Guess he’s gonna kill him.” He murmured.

Steve sat in the dark, waiting for you to return from your date.

You hadn’t told him it was a date, of course. You’d said you were going to Peter’s house. Steve hadn’t had a problem with that. Peter was a good kid and he knew May would be there to supervise. Steve hadn’t even questioned it when Bucky had told him that he was going to the coffee shop down the street.

He shoulda known the two of you were sneaking around behind his back. You two never left the tower. But when one of you did, the other one also always had an excuse. Lyin’ wasn’t either of your strong suits.

The elevator dinged.

Steve’s fists clenched.

Your laugh filtered into the dark room. “Buck! Stop! Someone might see!” You giggled.

“Let ‘em.” Bucky’s rough voice filled the air. “I want the world to see that you’re my best girl.”

You giggled again. “Yeah? You ready for pops to find out?” You teased.

Bucky laughed but it cut off quickly when the light flicked on next to Steve. “He already knows.” Steve said darkly.

You whirled around to face Steve, your back pressing up against Bucky’s chest. “Pops!” You squeeked. You cleared your throat and took an overly casual step to your left, separating yourself from Bucky who was looking at Steve with an unreadable expression on his face. You tried again. “Evenin’ Pops. Didn’t see you there. Havin’ trouble sleepin’ again?”

Steve’s eyes swiveled to yours and you gulped at the expression you saw there. You took another too-casual-to-be-casual step to your left, drawing Steve’s attention with you and you frantically signaled for Bucky to disappear.

“Or were you just . . . sittin’ in the dark waitin’ to catch Nat and Banner in the act? You know I hear they’re finally getting' together . . .” You trailed off as Steve’s eyes narrowed.

He pushed himself up from his chair and all six foot two intimidating inches towered in the corner. You gulped again.

“Actually, I was waitin’ for Bucky here. Need to have a little chat with him. Man to man.” Steve swiveled his eyes back to his old friend and cracked his knuckles.

Your wide eyes also swiveled to Bucky.

Bucky glanced at you, a small smile on his lips. “Go ahead doll, I’ll talk to you in the mornin’.” He said.

You shook your head frantically. “You’ll be dead in the mornin’.” You mouthed.

Bucky just smiled again shucked his jacket off, laying it on one of the couches. He gestured towards the hallway with his chin. He had that look on his face that you’d been seeing more and more recently. The one that said that he loved you but didn’t quite know how to get the words out.

You were afraid you were never going to see it again.

Steve shot a look at you. “Go on, kid. I’ll be down to your room to talk to you next.”

You suddenly wished you had the power to disappear. You shot one last nervous glance at Bucky before you turned and quickly left the room. Maybe Bucky could buy you enough time to find an escape route out of the tower. You had some money saved up. You always wanted to visit Istanbul . . .

As soon as you were out of sight, Steve turned back to his friend.

Bucky held up both of his hands. “Hey now, Stevie. It’s not what you’re thinking.”

Steve took a menacing step forward. “So you ain’t puttin’ moves on my daughter?” He asked, the Brooklyn accent coming out strong.

Bucky faltered. “Well . . . yes . . . but . . .”

Steve cut him off. “And I didn’t see ya’ leavin’ a supply closet with ruffled clothes and lipstick on your lips from Tony’s security cameras?”

Bucky winced. “Well, yes. But . . .”

Steve took another step forward. “And I didn't hear ya’ kissin’ on my daughter in the elevator just now?”

Bucky gulped.

Steve reared back and socked Bucky square in the mouth. Bucky fell to the ground with a thump. He touched his split lip before glancing back at Steve, even as the cut healed itself.

Steve glared at him for another second before he held a hand out and helped Bucky back to his feet. Steve’s glare slowly faded away and Bucky huffed.

“You get it out of your system?” He asked.

For the first time in hours, a smile graced Steve’s face. “Never thought I’d be able to do that.” He said.

Bucky snorted. “Do what? Punch a former assassin?”

Steve chuckled darkly as he slapped a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Punch the fella tryin’ to get with my kid.”

Steve and Bucky shared a small smile as they remembered how often Steve had wondered if he’d ever be able to have kids.

Then, Steve’s smile darkened again and the hand on Bucky’s shoulder squeezed harder, eliciting a hiss of pain from the former Winter Soldier.

“I know you, Buck. So, I’m gonna trust you with her. But if you hurt her . . .”

“Lemme guess. You’ll end me?” Bucky asked.

Steve was silent for a moment before he abruptly let go of Bucky’s shoulder and started moving down the hall.

“Course not.” Steve said. “I’m with you till the end of the line.”

Steve paused dramatically just before he reached the doorway. He turned back to Bucky. “I’d have Widow end you.”

Bucky gulped and Steve smirked as he left the room.

“Punk!” Bucky called.

“Jerk!” Steve called back.

Bucky took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he heard Steve’s footsteps fade away. He’d been expecting something like this to happen, if he’d been honest. Anyone could see how much Steve cared about you. Bucky counted his lucky stars it hadn’t been worse. He’d been fully expecting a bullet hole or two. Maybe a round of dodge-the-frisbee.

A weight fell from the ceiling. Bucky didn’t even flinch as you wrapped your arms around his waist and laid your head on his chest.

“Well that went better than expected.” You murmured.

Bucky leaned his head down and placed a kiss on top of your head.

“He’s just worried about you.”

“Yeah . . .” You trailed off for a minute. “Wasn’t expecting the overprotective dad routine though . . . If I’m being honest . . . I was kinda expecting him to threaten me offa you.”

Bucky froze for a second before he threw his head back and laughed. Hard.

“You thought he’d side with me, doll? Really?” Bucky leaned down and picked you up easily. You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist as he pushed your back against the wall. “I knew this is how he was gonna go. Though I was expecting a bullet hole for my troubles.”

You slapped his arm playfully. “I don’t like that kind of talk, mister.” You teased.

Bucky leaned closer. “Oh? I have to say, I don’t really like talkin’ much either.” His mouth closed the rest of the distance and claimed your lips in a bruising kiss. Somehow, he managed to press you even further into the wall as you practically devoured one another.

Who knew where it would have gone, but before either of you could do anything more, the lights in the common room starting flicking on and off.

Bucky pulled away with a light chuckle as you groaned and dropped your head to his shoulder. “This is gonna get real old, real fast.” You murmured.

“Pardon me, Miss Rogers, Mr. Barnes.” JARVIS interrupted. “I’m afraid Mr. Rogers has asked that I tell Miss Rogers quote; ‘If you don’t get your ass in your room in the next ten seconds, it’ll be like Czechoslovakia all over again, but this time, there won’t be a code green to bail you out’.”

You yelped and slapped a hand on Bucky’s chest, pushing yourself away from the wall and the muscular man you didn’t want to leave. “I had a great time tonight. Can’t wait to do it again . . . maybe next time we can do it without Pops there to ruin the fun part!” You called as you raced down the hallway.

Bucky laughed as he watched you tear down the hallway towards your room and he couldn’t help but agree. Plans were already starting to form in his mind involving all the ways he could get you to himself without Steve’s interference. A grin coated his lips as he moved to the couch and grabbed his jacket before heading off towards his own room for the night.

It was going to be fun courting Steve Roger’s daughter.


End file.
